Comprada para el Harén
by BARBIE94
Summary: ¿Qué hacía toda una dama en aquel mundo de corsarios y esclavos?...sumary completo adentro
1. Sumary

_**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CLAMP**_

_**LA AUTORA ES ANNE HERRIES**_

_**SUMMARY**_

_¿Qué hacía toda una dama en aquel mundo de corsarios y esclavos?_

Lady Sakura Kinomoto cayó en un mundo desconocido y aterrador cuando la capturaron los corsarios y creyó que el aterrador Shaoran sería la salvación. Sin embargo, el remedio resultó ser peor que la enfermedad…

Shaoran, efectivamente, había sido un noble inglés, pero sus intenciones no eran nada nobles cuando compró a Sakura para el harén del califa, su señor. Sakura tendría que resignarse a una vida en esclavitud.

No obstante, Shaoran tenía sus planes, y pensaba reclamarla para él…


	2. PRÓLOGO

_**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CLAMP**_

_**LA AUTORA ES ANNE HERRIES**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

―Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí Shaoran?―

―Sí, mi señor― Shaoran, consejero e hijo adoptivo del califa Clow Reed, inclinó la cabeza ―Vuestra confianza en mí me honra―

―Este cometido no se lo pediría a nadie más, Shaoran. Quiero mucho al príncipe Yue. Pronto tendrá edad de casarse y tengo que encontrarle la esposa adecuada. Ya tiene muchas mujeres hermosas en su harén, pero ninguna es la que necesita. Yue ocupará mi lugar cuando yo muera… ―el califa hizo un gesto con la mano cuando Shaoran quiso quejarse― Es la voluntad de Alá, hijo mío. Todos los hombres tienen que morir y ocupar un lugar en el Paraíso. No voy a acobardarme ante la muerte cuando me llegue el momento, pero la situación de mi hijo tiene que quedar consolidada. Necesita una mujer que sea excepcionalmente hermosa e inteligente, pero que también sea valiente. Le dará su heredero. Su madre era así y quiero lo mismo para mi hijo.―

Shaoran lo miró pensativamente.

― ¿Ningún otro noble tiene una hija que cumpla con vuestros requisitos? Al menos, ella sería musulmana y sabría cuales son sus obligaciones como esposa del príncipe―

El califa se quedó un momento en silencio, miro a Shaoran con un brillo gélido en los ojos y apretó con fuerza los labios.

―Si eligiera a la hija de una familia importante, me ganaría la enemistad de otra. Sabes lo envidiosos que son los jefes tribales. Estamos sofocando constantemente alzamientos y pequeñas rebeliones entre los caudillos del norte. Mi esposa vino del país donde tú naciste y quiero que la esposa de mi hijo sea inglesa.―

― ¿Queréis que compre una mujer en el mercado de esclavos de Argel?―

―Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Elige con acierto, hijo mío. El precio no importa. Quiero una joya que no tenga precio para el príncipe Yue.―

Shaoran vaciló un instante.

―Se hará como ordenáis.―

Shaoran se inclinó y retrocedió cinco pasos antes de darse la vuelta para salir del salón. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a sus aposentos en el palacio. El califa lo trataba con respeto e, incluso, afecto. Shaoran era un hombre apuesto, alto, moreno y con unos ojos ámbares muy penetrantes. Su posición allí se la debía a un hombre que era implacable y compasivo, prudente aunque algunas veces se dejaba llevar por su temperamento despiadado. Clow gobernaba con justicia su región, en nombre del sultán, pero no tenía contemplaciones con sus enemigos. Si alguien le levantaba la mano, o llegaba hasta el final o estaba muerto. Él, Shaoran, acababa de volver de aplastar a una tribu rebelde en el norte de los territorios del califa. Lo había conseguido con eficacia y el mínimo derramamiento de sangre posible, pero sabía que los prisioneros que habían llevado de vuelta los jenízaros recibirían un castigo atroz. Él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo y cualquier interferencia por su parte sería mal recibida. Era parte de la vida que había elegido allí y tenía que aceptarlo.

No obstante, no estaría allí para presenciarlo porque tenía que partir en cuanto hubiera aprovisionado su barco. Una petición del califa era una orden. Tenía que encontrar una novia para el joven príncipe y tenía que ser una inglesa de belleza e inteligencia excepcionales.

No sería fácil encontrar la mujer indicada. Sabía que quizá tuviera que dedicar varios meses a buscar a esa mujer y entendía el motivo de una petición así. Si elegía a la hija de un jefe tribal, los celos y las revueltas serían inevitables. Aun así, había algo que no le complacía de esa misión. Si hubiera podido, la habría rechazado, pero no tenía elección si no quería abandonar el palacio y empezar otra vida.

Había llegado alto al servicio del califa y ya tenía una fortuna considerable, aunque había algo en su interior que lo inquietaba, deseaba algo que no sabía qué era. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Se marchó de Inglaterra hacía muchos años con una sombra cerniéndose sobre él. La fortuna y el destino lo llevaron allí después de un tiempo de penalidades. Sería un necio si ponía objeciones a la vida que había encontrado como integrante distinguido del círculo más cercano del califa.


End file.
